


Двери, которые не обязательно закрывать

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Не обязательно уезжать из Дортмунда сейчас. Не обязательно вообще прощаться с ним, если здесь действительно есть, куда вернуться. К кому вернуться. Не только к Лукашу, Себастьян, Роман, Марко, да и кто угодно с радостью встретят. Это та дверь, которую не нужно закрывать, уходя.





	Двери, которые не обязательно закрывать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Сикрет санты на diary.ru для Рикки Хирикикки  
> Условия: Пищек/Блащиковски, Левандовски|Блащиковки|Пищек (в Бундеслиге и сборной Польши)

Если попытаться объяснить, в чём различие между Дортмундом и Вольфсбургом, можно написать целый трактат. И при этом не сказать ничего. Казалось бы — два небольших промышленных города, какие тут могут быть различия? Но в действительности в Вольфсбурге всё по-другому. Меньше, тише, однообразнее... может быть даже скучнее, хотя скучать Якубу некогда.  
Разница эта ещё больше бросается в глаза, когда садишься в поезд на серой сонной станции, которую даже вокзалом-то не назовёшь, а через пару часов выходишь в давно знакомую деловую суету дортмундского вокзала.  
Скучать некогда, но всё ещё колет тоненькой иголочкой где-то под сердцем, всё ещё навевают лёгкую меланхолию знакомые маршруты. И всё ещё невольно улыбаешься, когда выходишь на Борзигплатц, где пять лет — целую вечность! — назад праздновали с этой нелепой аляпистой “салатницей”.

В квартире уже почти ничего не осталось, только какие-то остатки забытых вещей, которые Якуб без большого энтузиазма складывает в коробки, а коробки ставит в прихожей. Не так уж и много, всего четыре штуки. Можно было просто приехать на своей машине и забрать, но идея подремать в электричке под музыку в плеере вместо того, чтобы три часа сидеть за рулём, прельщала сильнее, в кои-то веки отодвинув практичность на второй план.  
На не горящее энтузиазмом предложение Агаты съездить вместе Якуб только отмахнулся: “Не стоит, сам справлюсь”, и она не стала больше настаивать. Поэтому в ожидании людей из курьерской службы Якуб бесцельно слонялся по окончательно опустевшим комнатам, думая о том, какими странно чужими они стали, стоило только вывезти из них весь скопившийся за долгие годы хлам. Это даже не неуютно, просто странно. Просто слишком никак.

Машина приезжает быстро, водитель быстро забирает коробки и заполняет документы и быстро уезжает. Всё занимает не больше двадцати минут, и вот уже Якуб снова один в пустой квартире. И странно, но уходить не хочется, хотя у него есть все шансы успеть вернуться домой — как бы пока ни было непривычно называть домом Вольфсбург — ещё даже затемно.  
Лукаш как всегда выпаливает радостно: “Куба! Как дела? Давно не слышались!”, едва сняв трубку, и Якуб улыбается, стоя на балконе и глядя на давно знакомую улицу. Ничем особым не отличающуюся, но всё равно почему-то ужасно родную.  
— Я тоже соскучился. Я в Дортмунде, приехал собрать оставшиеся вещи. Не хочешь заглянуть?  
Якуб знает, что Лукаш обрадованно улыбается своей широкой солнечной улыбкой.  
— Спрашиваешь!  
— Тогда приезжай.  
— Захватить что-нибудь поесть?  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Хорошо, я зайду куда-нибудь по дороге. Жди!  
Лукаш не тратит время на долгие телефонные разговоры вместо того, чтобы быстрее приехать и увидеться вживую, хотя обычно они могут болтать часами.  
С ним легко, и было так с самого первого дня знакомства. Не нужно думать, что говорить, не нужно думать, как говорить, не нужно задумываться о том, поймёт он правильно или нет. Не нужно спрашивать.  
Через сорок минут он уже звонит в дверь, и Якуб идёт открывать, чувствуя облегчение. Теперь он не один, и можно не чувствовать себя дураком, сидя в пустой квартире и упрямо не желая их неё уезжать.  
Лукаш привозит еду и рассказы о буднях в Браккеле. И того и другого столько, что хватило бы на несколько дней, но на смешливое напоминание о режиме лишь машет рукой: иногда можно и расслабиться, в конце концов, теперь любая их встреча — это повод для праздника.  
— Ну что, не скучаешь по мне в Вольфсбурге? — улыбается, вытягивая ноги и закидывая одну руку на спинку дивана, за спину Якуба.  
— Было бы когда! — усмехается Якуб, но это неправда. Конечно скучает.  
Лукаш предлагает посмотреть кино или погулять, пока тепло и солнечно, но Якуб качает головой. Они сидят молча на диване, на том самом диване, где когда-то всё получилось так глупо.  
Они дурачились, смеялись и гонялись друг за другом по комнате, и одному богу известно, как так вышло, что они вдруг оказались на этом диване, почему было так хорошо от того, как Лукаш навалился на него, почему вместо того, чтобы отвесить подзатыльник и скинуть на пол, поцеловал. Так было тогда, когда они переспали в первый раз. Бог знает почему. Якуб ведь всегда любил Агату, и на парней никогда не западал, никогда не хотел ни изменять, ни экспериментировать.  
Может быть, дело в этой солнечной улыбке. Да, наверняка именно в ней.  
— Не верится: столько лет здесь прожил, а как будто только вчера переехал.  
Якуб зачем-то встаёт, идёт на балкон и смотрит на бурную зелень деревьев и цепочку машин вдоль улицы. Они часто стояли здесь с Агатой и пили кофе. И с Лукашем тоже.  
— Без тебя всё как-то не так.  
Лукаш выходит следом, кладёт руки на плечи Якуба и устраивает на них подбородок. Сопит в затылок немного щекотно.  
— Перестань! — фыркает Якуб.  
— Перестать что? — ухмыляется Лукаш.  
Небо уже оранжевое. Затемно до Вольфсбурга теперь точно не добраться. Да и надо ли?  
Якуб не отвечает, давая повод не прекращать дышать в затылок и ухо. Ну кому какое дело, чем они занимаются тут, на балконе пустой квартиры?  
Это не так уж грустно, если подумать. Он хотел бы остаться. Хотел бы быть среди людей, успевших стать родными, второй семьёй, но сменить обстановку иногда тоже необходимо. Да и Вольфсбург не так далеко, всегда можно приехать в гости, выпить пива или просто поболтать. Или что угодно, ведь с Лукашем всё всегда выходит так просто, что кажется, будто случайно.  
Сейчас — так же. Якуб едва только собирается что-то сказать о том, что в Вольфсбурге двор намного просторнее и зеленее, и квартира светлее, и в гостиной камин, у которого зимой будет круто сидеть и читать вечерами, когда Лукаш обхватывает его за пояс и тащит внутрь.  
— Хватит пялиться на улицу. Как будто ты и так уже не выучил её наизусть.  
Якуб смеётся, потому что вечно всё выглядит несерьёзно, как шутка. Как будто они всё время дурачатся. Иначе просто не получается, Лукаш такой, они оба такие.

На кровати безликое розово-серое покрывало, она даже кажется чужой, и это странное чувство, когда там, где прожил столько лет, вдруг как в гостях. Очередная шалость — разве можно считать чем-то другим, когда вместо того, чтобы закончив дела, возвращаться домой, к семье, остаётся в пустой квартире с человеком, который почти никогда не перестаёт улыбаться, с которым всегда было проще, чем с кем угодно другим.  
Рельеф плеч такой до привычного знакомый, и поцелуй за ухом, и уверенное:  
— Тебе есть, куда возвращаться.  
И то, как Лукаш нависает над Якубом на вытянутых руках, и как смотрит, как дотрагивается до щеки — всё это тоже должно быть несерьёзно, должно быть игрой.  
— Ты тоже семейный человек, Лукаш, — усмехается Якуб и тянется к его лицу.  
— Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Очередную шалость.  
Не обязательно уезжать из Дортмунда сейчас. Не обязательно вообще прощаться с ним, если здесь действительно есть, куда вернуться. К кому вернуться. Не только к Лукашу, Себастьян, Роман, Марко, да и кто угодно с радостью встретят. Это та дверь, которую не нужно закрывать, уходя.


End file.
